Brightwood War
The explanation of how the extinction of the bandits came to be, how the Albion army was formed, and why most things are the way they are by the time the Hero of Brightwall came to be. Story For hundreds and hundreds of years, Albion was always infested of chaotic raiders, known as Bandits. But they suddenly dissappear by the time the son of the old Hero King is alive, or just known as "Mercenaries." Something happened as to why they weren't called "bandits" anymore, and how clans were no longer existent, their ways and views on life were abandonded, and now are just referred to as "mercenaries." When the Hero of Bowerstone took the throne to rule Albion as King, his people pleaded to him of the bandits that had completely usurped Brightwood, terrorizing the passerby, the wandering traders, all that stepped foot into the woods, and to do something about it. When the King sent guards to deal with it, he realized this was no ordinary small bandit clan, but a united army of bandits, that had taken over Brightwood for their own. That is when he formed his own army, and a war raged between brave loyal soldiers, and fearless ruthless killers.. Characters Hero of Bowerstone - The First King of Albion Joseph Blood - Bandit Leader of the Black Sabre Rebels Joseph was born in a wealthy family in Bowerstone, though was always very mischievous. He was kicked out of his household by his parents, and was a homeless street kid, until he migrated to Bower Lake. When living in Bower Lake at 13 years old, he encountered bandits. He begged for his life, and it was accepted by the bandit's leader, Thag. He became a servant among their clan, and it wasn't long until he became one of them, at 16. His bandit clan was slaughtered by an unknown individual, and he just managed to barely escape from the genocide of his clan. Afterwards, he was a lone wandering bandit on the roads, constantly joining with other bandits, and leaving again. For years he wandered Albion, until one day he joined with a notorious bandit crew in Brightwood, ran by Ripper. With Ripper and his gang, they all organized an attack on an old retired guard's farm, and took over his land. Ripper was killed during the assualt, and left Joseph in charge of leading his crew. And from there, Joseph had established a large mass gathering of bandits from all over Albion, from Rookridge, to Westcliff. He eventually united almost every single bandit in Albion into his clan, where they all occupied Brightwood. They had their fun, picking off travellers and traders, ambushing caravans, and attacking nearby gypsy camps, until the Hero of Bowerstone took the throne of Albion, and did not like seeing his land contaminted by bandit scum. Joseph led the infamous bandit clan, the Black Sabre Rebels against the King and his army, and thus leading to a long, deadly war between soldiers, and bandits. 'Walter Beck - '''A young Private in the Albion Army Organisations '''The Albion Guard - '(The newly formed Albion Army) The Albion Guard was formed, after the King sent many regular city guards to see of the occupation of Brightwood by a mass of bandits. Many guards sent, and none came back, until one barely managed to come back, to explain of the issue of the bandits and Brightwood. The bandits were an entire army, so the King raised one for himself to take back the land that was truly his to rule. He trained only the most brave, and strongest men in Albion to fight against the cold blooded bandits of Brightwood. When it seemed his men were ready for war, he sent his brave army to Brightwood to eradicate the merciless bandits of Brightwood. 'The Black Sabre Bandits/Rebels -' (The united Bandit clan) While the Hero of Bowerstone served as a Spire Guard for Lucien, a young bandit thug named Joseph Blood was uniting bandit clans to join him to form one entire bandit clan to take over the entirety of Brightwood. Many Bandit clans were weak, and often fought against one another and fading away, but joined his clan to strengthen as one, and worked together to take over a large mass of land for themselves. Many years later, when Albion had a king, the King tried to warn them to leave the land, but the bandits refused. When he sent guards to fight them, they fought back, and killed anything the King sent. Joseph Blood called his clan "The Black Sabre Rebels" after the blade he wileded to slay the former guard, Giles that once owned the land prior to the bandits, a blade that was completely black, from the tip, to the handle. It was an iconic weapon that many soldiers hoped to never see.